Recuerdos Dolorosos
by Reyns456
Summary: Por un error de Oogie, Jack, Sally, el alcalde, Oogie, los chicos y Finklestein fueron enviados al mundo humano sin aparente posibilidad de regresar. Lograron encontrar un lugar donde quedarse y todo parecia ir bien, hasta un dia donde descubren un secreto que llevaba varios años escondido... quien es realmente Jack.


**Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrio mientras veia a mi hermana jugar NBC:Oogie's Revange**

**Los personajes posiblemente esten OOC por que hace mucho que no veo la peliculay bueno en verdad lo lamento.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, es el primer fic que escribo en años.  
**

******Disclaimer:** Nightmare Before Christmas no me pertenece, sino al señor Tim Burton.  


* * *

Recuerdos Dolorosos

Sally POV:

No puedo explicar muy bien como ocurrió, todo está muy borroso y ocurrió demasiado rápido. Oogie hizo algo y esto provoco que yo, Jack, el alcalde, el Doctor, Lock, Shock, Barrel y el mismísimo Oogie, fuimos prácticamente lanzados a la tierra, el mundo de los humanos. Y no solo eso…

¡También fuimos convertidos en humanos!

La primer reacción de Jack me sorprendió, se lanzo sobre Oogie, lo tiro al suelo e intento golpearlo, sino fuera por al alcalde lo hubiera conseguido, Oogie solo reía y se burlaba de Jack, si no lo hubiera callado el Doctor, Jack hubiera terminado golpeándolo al final.

Intentamos volver a Halloween Town, pero era imposible, los pasos estaban todos cerrados a nosotros, el Doctor dijo que seguro era por nuestra actual forma humana, ningún humano normal puede ingresar a Halloween Town, teníamos que encontrar alguno otro método para regresar.

Pero por el momento teníamos que encontrar donde quedarnos, el profesor propuso un lugar que iría de acorde a nuestros actuales aspectos, por eso nos encontramos ahora en una universidad, además, dijo el doctor, es un buen lugar donde conseguir información por sus bibliotecas.

Esta universidad en cuestión es una donde te quedas todo el año escolar, y si las vacaciones si deseas quedarte estudiando, con lo que solucionábamos la parte de vivienda y donde conseguir información. Aunque como logro hacernos entrar será algo que jamás sabré.

Lock, Shock y Barrel fueron enviados a un internado, fue el único lugar donde pudimos dejarlos, era eso o un orfanato… nadie voto por el orfanato.

En la universidad estamos todos en diferentes carreras, para tener acceso a mayor información, pero con materias en común y horarios accesibles, de todas las clases hay dos donde coincidimos, Jack, Oogie y yo, la quimera Química que la da el profesor y la otra es mitos y leyendas del mundo, aunque esa es más un taller y Jack quiso entrar porque le parecía divertido, Oogie para molestar. El alcalde fue colocado en un cargo de asesore ría.

Llevamos ya dos meces en este lugar para este momento ya nos adaptamos pero las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, especialmente para Oogie y Jack, sus cuerpos era los mas distintos al humano y su "adaptación" fue más complicada.

Entre todo lo más difícil fue que aceptaran el comportamiento "normal" que debe tener una persona es sociedad o al menos en este tipo de institución, Jack se esforzó en esto, Oogie no tanto, pero es aceptable, lo que más le costaba a Jack era resistir el impulso de saltar detrás de la gente y asustarla, después de todo adolecentes y jóvenes adultos son sus víctimas favoritas.

Desde hace unos días eh notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Jack, está muy tranquilo y callado se queda pensando mirando al aire por largos periodos de tiempo, primero lo atribuí a la falta de interés o aburrimiento que Jack tiende a sufrir, pero estamos en un nuevo entorno y hace poco tiempo, así que dudo que Jack ya se haya cansado.

Una cosa que lo eh visto hacer mucho es en los márgenes de las hojas hacer dibujos o anotar cosas, y siempre es lo mismo, dibuja calabazas, seguro que Halloween, pero lo que me llama la atención es que pone mucho los números 794, siempre lo hace y me pregunto si significa algo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En el mismo momento que Sally se encontrando recordando todo lo acontecido, ella se encontraba mirando a un joven sentado en el salón de estudio, pasando los apuntes de la materia que había cursado previamente ese día. Este era alto, muy alto, casi dos metros media, su piel era muy pálida tanto que competía con el papel, y resaltaba mucho con la ropa oscura que llevaba, sus ojos eran negros y alrededor de ellos lo que parecían unas constantes ojeras, pero el rasgo más llamativo que tenia era su corto cabello blanco como la nieve.

Jack, el joven, se encontraba en ese momento apoyado en la mesa mientras hacía unos garabatos en las fotocopias que tenía, estaba esperando a que Sally llegara y se había aburrido de hacer los resúmenes.

Entre sus garabatos se podía ver un dibujo de una calabaza de Halloween y un numero al margen de la hoja 974, ese número llevaba mucho tiempo rondándole la cabeza, algo en su cabeza le decía que algo significaba, pero él no podía recordar o saber qué, pero sentía que ese número seguía hasta que supiera lo que representa.

Sally en ese momento estaba pensando si ir hacia donde estaba Jack o no, ellos habían acordado verse cuando ella saliera de clases, pero salió temprano, casi una hora y no sabía si a Jack le molestaría que llegue una hora más temprano de lo acordado, Jack estaba de un humor raro el último tiempo no sabía cómo reaccionaría ahorra.

Estaba tan metida en si misma que no noto que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

- ¡Boo! – Grito una chica mientras se apoyaba contra Sally agarrándola de los hombros, ante eso Sally se asusto y dio un salto – ¡Ja! ¡Lo logre! ¡Voy ganando! – Gritaba la chica mientras celebraba.

- ¿Ganando qué? – pregunto Sally una vez recuperado el aliento, frente a ella estaban tres chicas con las que compartía unas clases.

- Estamos haciendo una competencia de quien puede asustar a más gente antes de Halloween – respondía la chica que la asusto – Yo ya voy diez así que ¡Tomo la delantera!

- Parece gustarte mucho asustar gente – decía Sally mientras veía hacia Jack, tanto que le costó que el evitara asustar y viene una chica que tiene el mismo habito.

- Es divertido y más si es en el mes de Halloween, ahí es cuando te puedes justificar – respondió con una sonrisa – Pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué hacías aquí parada? ¿No vas a entrar a la sala de estudio?

- ¿Jack esta hay dentro no? – Pregunto otra de las chicas, mientras pasaba la vista por el salón – Si hay esta, no es difícil de perderlo de vista.

- Bueno yo… estaba yendo a estudiar con el pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Vamos no lo dejes esperando que al chico le saldrán ramas si lo dejas así colgado – decía la segunda mientras veía a Jack, el parecía estar cada vez mas apoyado en la mesa – Si sigues tardando se quedara dormido.

- Bueno, en realidad estábamos buscándote para hablarte de algo – empezó a decir la primera – ¿No hay problemas si nos unimos a ustedes un momento? Esto también puede interesarle a Jack.

- Claro no hay problema - Luego de la respuesta de Sally las chicas se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde Jack estaba sentado, Sally detrás de ellas.

El estaba distraído garabateando en la hoja y no noto que se acercaban así que la primera de las chicas se preparo para intentar asustarlo.

- ¡Boo! – grito intentando imitar lo que hizo con Sally, la única reacción por parte de Jack fue que él se volteo para mirarla.

- Sabes, si realmente quieres asustar a alguien deberías gritar mas fuerte – comentaba Jack mientras sonreía divertido – Y en lo posible pon una voz aterradora al hacerlo.

- Parece que hay alguien más a quien le gusta asustar gente – menciono la tercera de las chicas que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, mientras sentaba en un asiento noto las fotocopias que tenia Jack o más bien lo que tenia escrito – Creo que te gustara la noticia que tenemos que decirles.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto él mientras las otras chicas se sentaban.

- Bueno, como sabrán se acerca el Halloween ¿No es así? – siguió hablando la tercer chica.

- Si faltan dos semanas – respondía Jack mientras se le bajaba la sonrisa que se le había formado por la mención de Halloween.

- Correcto mi pálido amigo – dijo la primera de las chicas – La cosa es que en esta universidad se organizan actividades por el Halloween todos los años.

- Hay casas embrujadas, obras representando cuentos clásicos de terror, además de una fiesta en la noche. – siguió la segunda chica.

- Y la gran mayoría de los chicos se disfrazan para esta fiesta, es de las partes más divertidas del día – volvió a hablar la primera.

- Parece algo muy divertido - dijo Sally, ella nunca había visto como los humanos celebran Halloween ni siquiera las decoraciones, jamás había salido a espantarlos, esta parecía una buena oportunidad para conocer. – Aunque como saben todo eso, están en el primer año como nosotros,

- Nostras sabemos todo esto porque en esa fecha la universidad tiene entrada libre para el que quiera venir a divertirse, seas o no estudiante podes venir a divertirte, esa fue una de las rezones por la que escogimos esta universidad, tiene actividades muy interesantes. – respondió la primera.

- Bueno les decimos esto por que esperamos su participación en estas actividades – dijo la tercera mientras lo miraba.

- Claro me encantaría participar en esto - decía Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sally por su parte asintió con la cabeza.

- Genial, por cierto Jack – hablaba la primera llamando la atención del pálido joven – Tu tendrías que disfrazarte de esqueleto, sos tan flaco y pálido que te quedaría bien.

- Oh, tú crees – decía Jack divertido "Si tan solo supiera" se decía así mismo mientras reía internamente.

- Si tú tienes algo que…

- Skellington – se escucho el llamado de una profesora – ¿Esta Skellington aquí? Necesito unos minutos para hablar con él – luego de que la profesora término la frase Jack se levanto y fue en su dirección, las chicas solo veían como se iba.

- Espera, espera…. ¿Jack se apellida Skellington? Vamos tienes que estar bromeando – comento la primera chica.

- Si ese es su apellido ¿Por qué?

- Bueno es que llama la atención, el chico parece un muerto con su aspecto y tiene esa clase de apellido, si no lo viera respirar ya creía que habría muerto.

Luego de eso las chicas empezaron a discutir por el comentario que la primer chica hizo, mientras Sally miraba hacia donde estaba Jack hablando con la profesora "De que estarán hablando"

Unos minutos después volvió Jack y tomo asiento, mientras las chicas lo miraban.

- ¿Y por qué te llamaron? – pregunto Sally mientras veía irse a la profesora.

- Nada, solo me dijo que evitara hacer garabatos en las hojas de los informes a entregar, si siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho. – en verdad Jack no lo recordaba ¿Acaso dibujaba dormido?

- Bueno esas cosas pasan amiga – dijo la primera, mientras las otras la miraban con cara de _"Eso nunca pasa" _ - De cualquier forma chicos ¿Contamos con su participación para el Halloween?

- Completamente – respondió Jack con una gran sonrisa.

- Perfecto, bueno chicos nosotras debemos retirarnos, disfruten el estudio – dijo unas de las chicas mientras se iban, Jack y Sally se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Sally pregunto:

- ¿Crees que aun estaremos aquí para Halloween?

- Si, llevamos ya dos meces y casi no hay avances en descubrir como volver, dudo que en las próximas dos semanas encontremos la solución, además será divertido ver cómo es que los humanos celebran el Halloween, podrá darme ideas para el próximo año.

- Creo que tienes razón – respondió Sally mientras lo veía sonreír, aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza un mal presentimiento que la persigue desde que nombraron la celebración de la fiesta de Halloween.

-o-o-

A mediados de la semana tiene un taller de mitos y leyendas del mundo, una de las favoritas de Jack, siempre toma nota durante las clases, decía que muchas de ellas eran ideas para Halloween.

Sally también se anoto en la clase, pero fue pedido del Doctor para que viera si Oogie y Jack pelearan. Oogie se sentaba junto a Jack en esa clase, el no llamaba tanto la atención como el ex-esqueleto, su altura era media, su color de piel era oscura y era algo gordo, era como ver a Oogie son el saco… o al menos como se vería un Oogie humano sin el saco.

Los tres se encontraban en ese momento escuchando a la profesora que estaba contando cuentos antiguos de lo que actualmente seria Alemania.

- Hace un tiempo encontré un libro que tenía algunas historias viejas, hubo una que me llamo poderosamente la atención, y según dice, la historia realmente ocurrió…

"La leyenda dice que hace muchos años en un pueblo había un muchacho, uno muy extraño decían. Su aspecto lo hacía sobresalir por donde sea que lo vieras, era un chico alto, muy, muy alto, decían que parecía tocar el cielo con su cabeza. Era muy pálido que la gente lo confundía con un fantasma, su cabello blanco y sus ojos negros, ojos que decían que escondían a la oscuridad que acecha en las sombras.

La gente del pueblo le temía, decían que era una amenaza, que destruía sus cosechas y mataba a sus animales, que era una criatura que se había infiltrado en el mundo terrenal.

El chico era alguien tranquilo y callado, nunca se metía con nadie e incluso parecía evitarlos. Pero eso no evitaba que la gente lo viera como una especie de amenaza, así que un día decidieron actuar…

Un día entre varios aldeanos lo agarraron mientras el paseaba por la ciudad, siempre lo veían pasear, no parecía vivir en ningún lugar, solo caminaba y caminaba.

Lograron tomarlo entre varios, su altura le daba cierta ventaja pero no pudo con la cantidad de hombres que lo sorprendieron. Luego procedieron con la "limpieza" quitar el mal de su pueblo.

El chico intentaba luchar, pero no podía zafarse, uno de los sujetos lo tomo una navaja y procedió… empezó a despellejar al muchacho vivo.

Pedazo a pedazo iban sacándole la piel y la carne, cortando venas, arterias, rasgando hueso, mas hombres se iban sumando y mas hueso se veía expuesto, trabajaban todo su lado derecho… el chico solo podía gritar y gritar, no tenia como escapar, con cada corte se sentía más débil, empezaba a perder el control del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Su blanca piel era remplazada por el blanco hueso, uno de sus ojos negros ojos fue arrancado de la forma más dolorosa posible, su blanco cabello se había teñido del rojo de su sangre.

Cuando el chico ya no lo podía soportar más lanzo un grito, un grito muy fuerte que asusto todas las personas del pueblo, muchos decían que fue un sonido inhumano, muchos creyeron que oían a una Banshee, luego de eso, le muchacho callo invierte al suelo y nunca más se levanto.

La gente del pueblo se deciso del cuerpo y se olvido todo ese asunto, pasaron los años y ya nadie recordaba al alto chico, o al menos decían no recordarlo, había personas que aun recordaban ese horrible grito, tanta furia, odio y dolor en un solo sonido.

Una noche, una oscura y tranquila noche un grupo de las personas que atacaron al muchacho se habían reunido, estaba celebrando, se divertían, hasta que uno de ellos escucho algo, un ruido que provenía del exterior de la vivienda, así que se aventuraron hacia afuera para ver de qué se trataba.

Al salir no vieron nada, pero se siguieron escuchando ruido, esta vez en el costado de la casa. Uno de ellos se adelanto para mirar, a pesar de que los otros le decían que no era conveniente, había algo allí, y no sabían si era peligroso o no. El no los escucho y siguió adelante.

Cuando doblo a la esquina no vio nada y siguió avanzando hasta chocar con algo, levanto la vista y vio frente a él, un ser alto y muy, muy delgado, pudo observarle las manos, blancas, su rostro también lo era, y sus ojos… no había tales habían solo dos cuencas vacías en ese lugar, dos agujeros negros que parecían mirarlo fijamente, frente a él no había una persona, ¡Había un esqueleto!

El hombre quería gritar pero en su terror su voz había desaparecido, la criatura mi miraba, los otros hombres escucharon un grito inhumano, uno que les trajo viejos recueros. ¡Ese grito sonaba parecido al del muchacho demoniaco! Pensaban todos, se asustaron y quisieron volver dentro, pero vieron que la puerta estaba bloqueada… frente a ella estaba un esqueleto, detrás de ellos apareció el otro sujeto, estaba pálido, balbuceaba que se alejaran de él, que el demonio había regresado a cobrar venganza.

La criatura solo los miraba, dio un paso adelante, y lanzo otro aterrador grito…

Al día siguiente encontraron a esos sujetos en el suelo frente a la casa, algunos aterrados, otros desmayados, muertos, había un par muertos, sus corazones no habían podido soportar el espanto. De la mejor forma que pudieron los aterrados hombres contaron su experiencia, cabe decir que muchos no les creyeron, ¿Un esqueleto los había asustado y más aun, el de un chico que había muerto hace ya muchos años? La gente solo se rio de ellos y el asunto fue olvidado por todos, menos los que habían sufrido la experiencia.

El año siguiente, volvió a ocurrir otra persona avisto al esqueleto y año tras año se seguía encontrando gente que decía haberlo visto. Muchos decían que el chico había regresado para cobrar venganza, ellos los habían matado, habían permitido que muriera y ahora regresaba a atormentarlos a ellos y sus descendientes… estaban malditos.

Los años pasaba y la gente ya que no quería salir de casa, siempre llegaba una fecha específica, la fecha de su muerte, las calles estaban desiertas ese día, salvo por algún valiente o inconsciente que decidía salir.

Pero un año el no se aprecio, ni al año siguiente ni al siguiente, se había esfumado, nadie lo comprendía, pero estaban aliviados, el monstruo los había dejado.

Aun así el miedo nunca desapareció, incluso hay historias de personas que dicen haberlo visto por esa fecha, pero no solo en ese pueblo, también en las proximidades e incluso en otros lugares mucho más alejados.

Liberamos a la maldad, fueron las últimas palabras de uno de los hombres que estuvo la noche de la primer aparición, le permitimos la libertad de rondar por nuestro mundo…"

Todos los chicos se quedaron un silencio luego de la historia, era algo perturbadora. Sally había escuchado atentamente cada palabra e inconscientemente había pasado su vista a Jack.

El se había quedado quieto toda la historia, no anoto nada, solo miraba fijamente al frente del salón, su expresión decía algo, Sally no sabía bien que.

Oogie por su parte estaba que se echaba a reír mientras veía a Jack, demasiadas coincidencias, demasiadas para dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Y qué les pareció la historia? – pregunto la profesora, inmediatamente todos comenzaron a responder al mismo tiempo, y charlar entre grupos lo que les había parecido.

Mientras todos hablaban Jack permanecía callado mirando al frente solo una cosa paso por su cabeza "¿Por qué?" Oogie para ese momento intentaba contener la risa y Sally miraba preocupada a Jack ¿Era por esto que había tenido su mal presentimiento?

- Jack, viejo amigo - empezó a hablar Oogie mientras se acercaba a Jack - ¿No te pareció genial la historia? Tal parece que ese era un monstruo muy interesante ¿No crees? – El ex esqueleto solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo con el seño fruncido.

- Muy bien clase, ahora todos silencio – espero unos minutos a que todos se callaran – Les conté esta historia porque quiero que la usen para Halloween, así que díganme ¿Que tipo de actividad les parece que debemos hacer?

- Oh, profesora – se escucho hablar a Oogie luego de un corto silencio de manera tranquila - ¿Qué le parece hacer una pequeña presentación teatral?

- ¿Una obra de teatro? Parece una forma interesante de contarla.

- Es una estupenda forma de mostrarla profesora, además ya tenemos monstruo ¿No Jack? - decía mientras se apoyaba en el mencionado mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, Jack solo lo miraba, parecía querer matarlo con la mirada luego procedió a sacar el brazo de Oogie de sus hombros.

- No empieces, Oogie – dijo en un tono frio amenazante, los demás estaban tan concentrados discutiendo sobre la idea que no le prestaba atención.

Luego de votar, decidieron que harían la obra, y Jack fue elegido como el protagonista, muchos creyeron que el compartía ciertas similitudes con él, además se ahorrarían mucho maquillaje.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de ensayo, Halloween serie pronto así que hicieron la adaptación y los ensayos lo más pronto que pudieron. Todos estaban comprometidos con la obra, o al menos casi todos…

Jack estaba algo distante desde ese día, hablaba muy poco y se lo veía distraído y eso preocupaba a Sally, Jack nunca actuaba así, al menos no más de un par de días. Intento hablar con él sobre eso, pero con las pocas clases que compartían y además los ensayos no encontraba el momento.

Además si lograba hablar con el evitaba el tema de alguna forma, cambiando la conversación a alguna cosa, Jack ocultaba algo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Acaso será…?

Sally participaba en la obra solo con el vestuario y maquillaje, los demás decían que ella era muy buena cosiendo. El mayor problema lo tuvieron con el maquillaje de esqueleto, como hacerlo ver como uno, por lo menos Jack era flaco eso ayudaba con el truco.

Oogie solo molestaba y de alguna forma consiguió el papel del hombre que desollaba al protagonistas, a ninguno de los dos le sorprendió la alegría que demostró por ello.

Las semanas pasaron y por fin llego Halloween, Jack normalmente estaría feliz, pero ese día se lo veía algo apagado, parecía que ni siquiera ese día podía levantarlo del extraño estado de ánimo que llevaba.

La obra se presentaba a media mañana y todos estaban terminado de arreglar todo, por el salón de veían muchos campesinos corriendo de un lado al otro llevando cosas y arreglando otras. Sally se encontraba haciendo los últimos arreglos al traje de Jack. Este era blando, el diseño era como el de los demás, pero de un blanco inmaculado, algunos compañeros decían que le daba cierto "encanto fantasmal"

Aprovechando que estaban solos Sally intento hacerlo hablar.

- Jack – lo llamo para llamar su atención, el parecía estar en su propio mundo otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa Sally? – Pregunto él mientras fijaba su vista en ella, por la cercanía Sally pudo ver Jack parecía tener ojeras, aunque sus ojos normalmente daban esa impresión… o también podía ser el maquillaje….

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? Te vez… cansado

- Como crees, ¡Estoy perfecto! – decía el con una sonrisa mientras hacía movimientos con las manos – No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, lo hare bien, además será divertido – esta ultima parte parecía salir un poco forzada, tal vez Jack no esté tan feliz con esto como quiere hacerle pensar.

- ¿No estás nervioso entonces? – pregunto ella, en verdad quería una respuesta sincera por su parte pero como siempre, Jack era demasiado complicado.

- No – decía mientras hacia un gesto despectivo – Sabes que soy bueno con estas cosas, además estoy muy ansioso por hacer la actividad que sigue.

- ¿Que actividad?

- ¿No te lo dije? – el se la quedo mirando un momento, Sally solo se limito a negar con la cabeza – Bueno, cuando la obra termine y por un par de horas debo estar rondando la escuela asustando a los que estén a mi paso, incluso dijeron que puedo esconderme y saltarle a la gente ¡Será como nuestras celebraciones de Halloween! No puedo esperar a eso.

- Oh – dijo ella mientras veía como Jack se regodeaba con eso, parece mucho más emocionado con eso que con toda la obra ¿Sera por eso que acepto el papel? – Espero te diviertas – el asintió con la cabeza feliz, luego de eso tuvo que irse para prepararse para entrar. – Espero que todo salga bien…

Cuando la presentación termino de una cosa esta segura Sally, la historia que les habían contado era de Jack, cuando grito en la obra, era un grito real, era como si el reviviera el momento, se le veía en la cara, se sorprendió que los otros no lo notaran.

Luego de que terminaron intento hablar con él pero Jack había desaparecido, seguro para hacer la parte de los sustos, ahora seria más difícil de encontrar.

En el camino se encontró con Flinkestein y el alcalde parecía que estaban hablando de algo y el alcalde se veía preocupado, Sally se acerco para ver de qué se trataba.

- No puedo creer que estaban representando eso – decía el alcalde preocupado – ¿Crees que Jack haya reaccionado? ¿Crees que…?

- No sabría decirte, pero el chico parecía realmente preocupado, al menos parece sospechar…

- Ustedes sabían – dijo Sally mientras se acercaba, el profesor y el alcalde la miraron interrogantes – ¡Ustedes sabían del pasado de Jack!

- ¿Como sabes eso Sally? – pregunto el profesor mientras se acercaba a ella en su silla de ruedas.

- Nos contaron la historia hace unas semanas y el chico tenía un gran parecido con Jack, además de que bueno, el parecía actuar raro después de eso… porque nunca me lo dijo…

- Porque él no lo sabe – respondió el alcalde, Sally lo miro interrogante – No lo recuerda, el no recuerda nada anterior a estar en Halloweentown.

- ¿Por qué?

- Podríamos decir que soy el culpable de eso – respondió el profesor – Pero lo hice por su bien, el muchacho estaba devastado cuando llego a Halloweentown la primera vez….

"Fue una noche, en la que el que en ese momento sustentaba el titulo del Pumpkin King (un espantapájaros que sabia llegar esta ciudad como ninguno) escucho unos extraños ruidos en el cementerio, un grupo se acerco al lugar, con él a la cabeza.

En ese lugar encontraron a un muchacho, veinteañero, recostado contra unas tumbas, estaba quejándose ¡Y con razón! La mitad de su piel había sido completamente arrancada, se veían músculos rotos, arrancados, pero sobre todo huesos en esa parte. La otra parte de su cuerpo estaba magullada, el único ojo que le quedaba miraba aterrado en dirección a los seres que estaban frente a él.

Al espantapájaros le costó un poco pero lentamente pudo acercarse al chico, preguntarle que le había pasado, como llego y quien era. El le conto lo pasado, el ataque de la gente, lo que sintió… dijo no saber cómo es que apareció allí y dijo que tampoco recordaba su nombre, en todo momento que hablo siguió llorando mientras se sujetaba la parte sana de su cuerpo.

Luego de eso el rey lo convenció de que el lugar era seguro y lo trajo a mi laboratorio, quería que lo mirara. Las heridas eran graves y al parecer muy dolorosas, pero él dijo que lo que le dolía era el lado sano, la parte con solo hueso, se sentía bien. Decidimos quitarle lo que quedaba de carne.

Los siguientes días el tuvo que adaptarse a, bueno, ser un esqueleto, saber que necesitaba, que no, que debía tener cuidado de no perder partes. En todo ese tiempo casi no hablaba, solo nos miraba y luego miraba melancólicamente hacia algún lugar.

En algún momento el espantapájaros llego a la conclusión de que su joven amigo necesitaba estar en paz con lo ocurrido y abrimos un portal al mundo humano, de los primeros que abrimos hacia allí, le dijimos al chico que podría estar fuera la noche y pero debía volver antes del amanecer.

No sabemos qué fue lo que hizo, pero pareció volver las relajado, después de eso cada año se le dejaba salir una noche, el parecía calmarse con cada ocasión, pero había una razón para ello, el estaba olvidando lo ocurrido.

Preparamos el portal de forma de que cada vez que pasara un recuerdo vaya desapareciendo, con el tiempo todos los recuerdos anteriores a Halloweentown desapariciones de su mente.

Luego de eso su actitud cambio, dejo de estar triste, y empezó a actuar como el Jack que conocemos ahora.

También empezó a dejar de ir, no recordaba la razón por la que lo hacía. Pero siempre recordaba lo divertido que era asustar a la gente, le contaba a los demás, y con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre anual para todo Halloweentown"

- Tienes que entender Sally lo hicimos por su bien, el estaba muy decaído, necesitaba sacarse lo de la cabeza y esa era la única forma – dijo el alcalde mientras la miraba implorante.

- ¿El no sabe nada de eso?

- Jack no recuerda mucho de esos años, no siquiera recuerda al espantapájaros que cuido de él en esos años y que además le dio nombre. Nos sentimos mal por eso, pero todo era por el bien del chico – respondió el Doctor.

- Pero Jack debe de haber recordado…

- Si es así hablaremos con el de eso luego, cuando hayamos logrado volver a Halloweentown y no falta mucho para ello.

- ¿Qué?

- Logre resolver el problema, cuando sea la media noche regresaremos a Halloweentown.

- Eso es….estupendo.

- Correcto, ahora ve y disfruta de lo que queda de la tarde – decía el doctor mientras se alejaba – Y deja a Jack por el resto del día, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar en casa.

Los tres dejaron la habitación con distintos pensamientos en su mente, el único problemas es que no notaron que alguien los observaba.

Jack estaba escondido preparado para asustar alguien y había escuchado todo.

"¿Ellos hicieron qué?" era todo lo que podía pensar, "Parece que tendremos mucho de qué hablar cuando regresemos" miro por donde se fue Sally "Parece que Sally estaba preocupada" una sonrisa se formo en sus labios "Bueno, mejor disfruto lo que quede del día, luego puedo ponerme bien al día con mi pasado… en verdad fue una horrible muerte, pero si no fuera por eso… jamás hubiera podido llegar a Halloweentown, ni conocer a todos sus habitantes, ni disfrutar del Halloween… no conocer a Sally" el suspiro tranquilamente "Bueno, de lo malo siempre nace algo bueno, y yo creo que me gane lo mejor del lado bueno" Pensaba con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a asustar gente, su actividad favorita y mejor forma de descargar estrés… valió la pena ese pasado para tener lo que tiene ahora, definitivamente.

Que es un doloroso recuerdo sin el final feliz o al menos en su caso, las aterradoras noches de diversión que ah tenido los anteriores siglos… definitivamente eso valía la pena si como recompensa gano el Halloween…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y en verdad lo lamento si la ultima parte fue muy apudara o sin sentido, escribi todo despues de la historia en un estado semi dormida (mucho para estudiar poco tiempo)**

**Vere si en algun momento tengo el tiempo de arreglar eso.  
**

**Y si la historia quedara con ese final, me parecio bien que quedara asi.  
**


End file.
